sherlocks son
by aqeelah
Summary: Fabian's past is reviled but someone from his past comes back to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own hoa

Fabian's p.o.v.  
It's time... I was up at midnight pacing, thinking. I have to keep my promise I have to be like my father and do what I did a couple years back... Seeing as there is nothing to do with my life, everyone here my 'friends' are so bland and boring. I can't take this anymore I am going mad without a mystery. Eddie's of on a 'secret date' it was pretty simple for me to notice.

Victor told us all a new guy is coming and now I have to hide the real me from someone else.

I am Sherlock Holmes son.

No-one knows other than Victor he asks me so many times "Why are you being someone you're not?" So now as I promised over 12 years ago when he died I have to honor it and be myself. I grabbed my laptop and was looking through my contacts 'Johnny boy' dad put the name so predictable. I called it I need to ask him if its a good idea. He finally answered it.

"Hey Johnny" He looked at me. He hates me calling him 'johnny' but it's fun annoying him. "Oh right, I presume you want to know why I am awake? Correct?" I said the first sentence more like a statement. He hates it when I do this it's my dads trait.

"1- do not call me Johnny call me formally 'Doctor Watson'.2-why are you awake?"

"I know, I know but it's half term and I am bored, there's nothing to do..."

Eddie's p.o.v.

I had my date and Patrica left after a goodbye kiss. I saw Alfie raiding the cupboards. "Alfie" He dropped some stuff and flinched I laughed quietly. "I can eat more than you." I aid smiling.

"Okay we will have a bet. Let me get everyone." He said mischiviously. He left and went into everyones room. I heard a crash and some yelling but thought nothing of it. Within 10 minutes everyone came in except Fabian.

"Wheres Fabian?" Everyone gave my a questioning look toward me.

"Oh I went into his room. He looked up from his book and chucked a heavy book at me when I asked why he said the ending was too predictable when he was on the first page! Then he looked at his laptop and acted like I wasn't there." Alfie exclaimed.

"Anyway, I'll talk to him later. But we have to have the eating challenge." He grabbed the muffins Trudy made and no-one ate and we halfed it.

"Ready, get set, GO!" Jerome yelled.

I lost Alfie ate 31 and I ate 29. Everyone went back to there rooms and I heard Fabian talking to someone so I stood listening in.

"But everyones so boring... Yes can I come over? Why not?!" I heard him say wait us boring. I continued listening "Fine, you're coming to parents day?... Fine but I have to go Eddie's spying again..."

Wait. How did he notice

"bye Johnny" I heared

some yelling then he put the laptop on the side laughing. "Eddie, I am not daft I could see you're shadow crouching towards the door indicating you were easedropping and there is a bit of muffin on you're face indicating you had a battle against Alfie... Oh and I must say I bet Alfie won am I correct?" He asked but in more of a statement "Alfie won because you ate 4 pancakes on you're not so secret date because there is a bit of batter on your jacket and you were outside on a picnic seeing as there is grass and mud on you and I know you were on a date as you are wearing a black jacket indicating you went outside." He shugged as if it was obvious

He sitting on the bed and grabbed a random book and opened it. He chucked it across the room and I barely dodged it."What was that for?"

He looked up "oh, the ending was too predictable"

"You were on the first page" I said really angry.

"and?" He looked expressionlessly at the laptop not even looking up.

"Wait you called us boring..." I trailed off.

"And?" He looked the same not even looking up.

I just shook my head and got into bed

*Parents day/career day*

Eddie's p.o.v.

We all had everyones parents coming for breakfest. We were waiting for Fabian's parents. Fabian stood up and went to Trudy. He came back and picked up an apple and walked straight out... I really wanted to see his parents.

Fabian's p.o.v.

I hated parents day. My parents are dead and i've been at the adoption centre. I got adopted once when I was 6 but got sent back as 'Maria' died because of lung cancer. 'Brian' was angry and beat me blaming my once and I was left a bleeding heap on the floor. My neighbour called child services and 'Brian' was arrested and I was rushed to hospital. Aged 14 I still have the scars on my body. I have 4 gun wounds and lots of cigerette burns and a couple stab knife wounds. I was sent back to the adoption centre and I have been here all my life.

I asked 'Dr. Watson' to come and talk but seeing as he wasn't my real parent I didn't want to risk the ridicule. I left and walked into the assembly hall. Mr. Sweet was talking to Victor. I sat in the back row waiting. Everyone came piling in everyone taking seats and pulling there parents. An older lady came in and there was no seats. I stood up and she gave me a smile and thanked me I stood to the side.

"Maranda Rush"

She stood up with her dad and said about where they are from and that hes some owner of a major company this was to be expected seeing as we are from a boarding school...

"Amber Millington"

She came up and she brought a man in a suit again a buisnessman but he was higher in power.

It went on and Watson wasn't here yet.

"Fabian Rutter"

I walked up alone and breathed in once everyones parents began to sneer even Amber's dad. I coughed akwardly and everyone looked at me. They then mumured things like "another deadbeat dad too busy to come" I took the mic from Mr. Sweet he mouthed 'You can come sit down if you want' I shook my head and he looked, everyone looked at me.

"Well, my parents aren't here and they aren't coming. They can't come because they were shot when I was 4. Yep only 4 and I was at the adoption cantre until I was 6. My adopted mother died and Brian well he's in jail. So go on sneer at me more I dare you." I chucked the mic to Mr. Sweet. Anubis house began to clap. I left towards the house.

Amber's p.o.v.

I heard the door open.

"Hello I am Dr. Watson the sidekick of Sherlock Holmes. Fabian's real dad. He was very dedicated to his work and at one point he was at the city reception after helping the Queen. Shooters came in and shot some people a shooter shot his wife and was about to shoot the queen so he stood in front and saved her. Both of them died." He walked off the stage.

Oh my god he had his parents died and everyone was giving him such a hard time. I feel so bad for him. Even my dad sneered at him after that speech everyone stopped. I nodded towards everyone at Anubis house and they started to clap after that speech. My dad asked me "Can I appoligise to that kid I am really sorry I didn't know..." I looked around he was nowhere to be found.

"I gotta get back to the house I need the bathroom" Eddie said desperatly and ran off.

Eddie's p.o.v.

I left and went in without knocking, I turned the knob and saw a shirtless Fabian I gasped when I saw the scars, he gasped and turned round grabbing his shirt I saw a couple gunshot scars. "How did you get those?"

He wouldn't respond he just started to shake and panic. He was having a memory I understood I had a friend who did the same but he was abused... Oh ...dear ...god his adoptive dad he called 'Brian' he didn't say dad like he did to the lady who had lung cancer. He said it with hate... He was abused and that guy went to jail.

Fabian's p.o.v.

I was looking away from the door and just remembering life when I was 1-3 my beat years but they were too short for my taste. The last thing I heard was Eddie saying "How did you get those?" That is when a memory flashed through my head.

*Flashback*

"It's you're fault shes dead. Now you are a horrid boy you don't deserve life" I looked up at that point he had a gun in his hand and a knife in the other. normally I would ignore him when he said these things but I could see the look on his face. He was mad. He said the last words I thought i'd ever hear "The line ends here, idiot" That is when he started stabbing my chest. He kept his hold and shot my back. I scram in pain he continued until I heard police sirens and the rest was a blur.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard "Fabian you okay, theres no need to cry." I hadn't noticed I was crying. I then saw everyone at the door. I put my shirt on and ran out. Oh no they all saw it. I saw the look on Eddie's face it looked like he knew it. I was sitting in my room freaking out remembering "The line ends here, idiot"

The door opened and I saw the most intimidating person I thought i'd see. Brian with a gun and a knife he shut the door quietly and locked it with the knife so it wouldn't attract attention. he grabbed me again and clutched my jaw shut so now I can't beg for help. He stabbed into my stomach. My eyes were brimming with tears. He continued stabbing my back then stabbed into my stomach took every ounce of power I had and I bit his hand and scram in pain.

My thoughts drifted to my parents. Then the love of my life over a million miles away. She probably forgot me and has a new boyfriend but I love her and only her. My last thoughts are her, only her

Then darkness

A/N- So do you want me to keep him dead or say how they found him and there feelings? Or maybe he lives and has some new mystery related to Sherlock. Just P.M. me or reveiw. Bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own hoa

By the way sorry to Luminescent of Darkness read their one it's really good. I found out I wrote the similar matiral. I didn't know I am very sorry.

Nina's p.o.v.

I was coming to house of anubis again but this time with my gran. After finding out what happened here Eddie explained a couple days back. I guess me not being there didn't change a thing... I watched everyone with there parents. I scanned the room for my boyfriend, scratch that ex-boyfriend. I saw the dark hazel brown hair. It was him Fabian Rutter he stood up being the gentleman he is and let gran sit down. I cannot belive he didn't notice gran. He was watching the assembely but I could see in his eyes he wasn't paying attention.

"Fabian Rutter"

His name was called up and he walked up completly alone. No-one followed him up. Then everyone started sneering at him I heard one "...Another deadbeat dad...busy...come" Every other parent or carer was laughing. Gran gave me a look and I looked at Fabian he looked sad. Mr. Sweet mouthed something I couldn't catch but he shook his head and coughed to get evceryones attention. He looked at the mic with sadness visable in his eyes but he looked up slightly giving it a bluish glint and he said

"Well, my parents aren't here and they aren't coming. They can't come because they were shot when I was 4. Yep only 4 and I was at the adoption cantre until I was 6. My adopted mother died and Brian well he's in jail. So go on sneer at me more I dare you." He chucked the mic at Mr. Sweet and walked straight out. I only glanced his expression, it looked as if he never said that. He wasn't smiling his face confused me it was straight and unidentifiable and his face was white as a sheet, no rosy red at all.

A man walked in he was scanning the room and then said "Hello I am Dr. Watson the sidekick of Sherlock Holmes. Fabian's real dad. He was very dedicated to his work and at one point he was at the city reception after helping the Queen. Shooters came in and shot some people a shooter shot his wife and was about to shoot the queen so he stood in front and saved her. Both of them died." He walked off the stage.

Everyone looked apoligeticly at the door. Eddie ran off.

We all left I went the faster way and saw a man, he looked mid 40's but had an evil look in his eye. He looked quite mad. He took out a picture and a knife, the picture was hardly identifiable it was Fabian. Seeing the scraps in front. He stabbed at it and laughed menacingly. He went off in the house's direction. I hurridly followed about 10 minutes behind him so he wouldn't think I was following him and I was wearing a greenish hoodie so no-one would notice me but I am glad I put this colour on. I was camoflauged. I saw Eddie at the window with a shirtless Fabian. Fabian was crying slightly and shaking. I was near the window but by the edge of the forest. I noticed all the faces except two I guess I will find out who they are. They gasped and looked at my direction but seeing as it was covered by Fabian. I noticed scars on his body but he grabbed his shirt after flashing out of his trance. He ran out.

Eddie's p.o.v.

After that incident I relized he wanted to be alone so I sat in the common room. Everyone including the parents came up to me and Mara talked quietly "Errm... Do you have any idea why he has those scars."

"I'm not sure but I had a friend in America who was abused and when I found him he did the same thing. He did say that guy, 'Brian' was in jail. But didn't say why..." I heared a knock at the door.

I went over and answered it "Nina aren't you in America?"

"No I am right here I mean didn't anyone of you see me? I've been here all day..." I knew I saw that dirty brown hair somewhere before today.

Me and Sibuna minus Fabian went into Amber's & Nina's room and was telling her everything that happened and filled her and Amber in about what happened the time they were gone.

"Oh, and Frobisher got people and kidnapped them and turned them into Frobisher zombies or as Alfie said Frombies everyone ex..." I was cut off when we all heard a shout more like pained yell for help. It couldn't have been Jerome or Joy since they were obiously 'making out' as we were gone. It wasn't 'girly' so it wasn't Mara.

It was loud, it was Fabian's.

We all looked at each other and looked around. Even Jerome and Joy stopped 'making out'. We searched every room but it failed. I checked the tunnels then heard Amber yell "Did you check you're room that is where we left him" She did have a point...

We ran to the room and I tryed to open it but no avail. It was locked. Nina got her bobby pin and I grabbed it and opened it to see such a sight...

Fabian was lying, scratch that drowing in his own scarlet red blood and a man in a hoodie jumped out the window. We were frozen with shock. I saw Fabian he was lying a dying heap on the floor. Rolled on his back with a knife stabbed into his stomach and the other in his back. I could see it hit as he was allying pressure his chest and one in his back.. He turned a bit so he was off the knife. Even in his unconsious state. Thank the heavens he is not dead His eyes were shut tightly. Suddenly we were released from that trance. I rushed to him getting blood on me.

"Come on Fabian, you cannot die on me or anyone else here!" I yelled. I saw Mara leave I heard the door squeak open and Trudy gasp. The rest was inaudiable (*A/N sorry if I spelt it wrong. If I did just imagine I said Eddie cannot hear) There was blue lights flashing against red. A gurany was placed in the room and he was put on. A lady was talking to the girls and a man was trying to get info on the guy who left. I felt someone touch my shoulder and all the sounds flooded my ears. The flashing sirens, the commotion of people rushing, the gurney making a screaching sound against the floor...

A lady was touching my shoulder said "He is very lucky to be alive. But he is going to have physical problems and is in a coma... He has a chance of never waking up because of his head. It hit the floor very hard because it's already happened before. The wounds are pretty deep and as, again, it happened a couple years back. He is going to be in an amount of irrational amount of pain. He will be in a wheelchair until his back gets better..."

So if Fabian ever wakes up which is a small chance he will be in a lot of pain because of his adoptive father. Wow.

A/N- Well I finally got that finished it took forever. And once again I am sorry. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own hoa

Patricia's p.o.v.

One of my best friends are in the hospital and has a chance of never waking up... Fabian was the one friend I never thought he would get hurt seeing as he is a nerd who helps us all the time.

Nina's worst she is going mad it's already been a month and he isn't changing. They cannot take out the knives or it would cause a lot more blood and they need him awake. He got shot too so they stitched his chest up and back too. He is just lying there in gauzed bandages on his chest and back. They put bandages on his head to because the way he fell he fractured his skull so if he wakes up he may well not remember much.

The doc told us "if he does wake up and forgets a lot of his life you have to adjust him to his life again and he'll remember a bit and not be so confused. His head is pretty bad so his movement will be unresponsive or have a late reaction time" So it'll take time to remind him everything.

We just sat there and Nina was talking to him trying to wake him up. I swore I saw his hand move. I ran to him and pushed Nina out the way. I touched his hand and hit it. His eyes opened then he looked around slowly and yanked his hand away from my grip.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Did Brian hurt me again? My Back hurts! Where's my dad?!" He was squirming away and slightly freaking out…

We started explaining who we were and our personalities;

"I am Alfie, the master of pranks" He tilted his head to the side and said,

"Hi Alfie, but Fluffy hair over there looks like more of a prankster like my other friend Jerome Clarke" We all looked at him and he just smiled. We looked at Jerome and he smiled slightly.

"Hi I'm Jerome the only person you know, you know a lot about me, yes I am a prankster" He smirked a little. Fabian was grinning a little then said

"I was right"

It was my turn "Names Pat-"I was cut off with someone screaming

"Daddy!" A little girl ran in and looked like a girl version of Fabian. She looked about three. She jumped onto Fabian's bed slightly hitting the wound, he winced a little. Nina glared at Fabian while he hugged the girl.

"So how are you Angel?" Who is she, who's the wife?

"I'm good but what happened to you I looked everywhere" Fabian just hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Amber yelled "Who is that girl and how are you a father?" He looked at her then said to Angel

"Could you leave for a little bit daddy's going to talk business?" She left the room after giving him one last hug. He smiled a little as he left. Eddie grabbed his shirt and pulled him against the wall hitting his head he stayed silent while he was obviously in a lot of pain "Who is she?"

Fabian laughed then said "She isn't really my daughter but she's my adoptive sister when I was 13 she was born but when her parents died I was closest to her since she's my niece I treat her like my daughter… Could you put me down now?" Eddie put him in the bad slowly and apologised. Fabian tilted his head and said in his hoarse voice

"Angel, darling come here I need to give you something." She ran in and he got his wallet and took out a £50 note and said "You can buy a toy and some ice cream, Jerome can take you, you remember Jerome? Jerome no talking about anything inappropriate for a 3 year old wait-"He grabbed some duct tape and said "Who am I kidding, Jerome will say something bad…. Silence is golden but duct tape is silver." He put it over his mouth and tied his hands with duct tape so he cannot take it off. Angel laughed and then all of us laughed. Fabian's heart monitor was speeding up and he put his head down… They both left and I continued with my introduction then the others explained who they are.


End file.
